


How NOT to raise a demon baby.

by AnimeLover20



Category: anime - Fandom, 異世界魔王と召喚少女の奴隷魔術 | How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord - Yukiya Murasaki
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover20/pseuds/AnimeLover20
Summary: There a hidden organization that creates their soldiers by de-aging powerful warriors and re-raising as their own. Now they have their sights set on Diablo, and will do anything to have him in their army. How will Rem and Shera handle raising a baby Diablo after one of the members slip a de-aging potion in his drink?I do not own the series, those rights go to yukiya murasaki, I do own the evil organization and it's members.





	How NOT to raise a demon baby.

     In a place deep within a dark forest, there was a organization known as Dark Phoenix, this group was known for its infamous technique of de-aging powerful warriors to re-raise them as their own to make them their own personal killers. Tonight there was a meeting being held discuss their next target to capture. At the ballroom there was a long table with a dozen members in long robes sitting around it, chatting about. At one end of the table, there was a lady with the hood of her robe pulled down, revealing long black hair, silver eyes and pale lovely skin. Her name is Desdemona Blazeria, the head of Dark Phoenix. She held up her hand to silence the member for discussion. 

 

    " As you all know, I called you all here tonight to recruit another newborn fighter to our army. Have you any new candidates to present for me tonight?" She asked deviously. 

 

    One by one, they passed down pictures of the candidates to choose from. Once all the pictures were collected, Desdemona looked over them page by page carefully studying who would be the perfect choice, till one pic caught her attention. 

 

    " Who was the one who suggested this man?" She asked. 

 

  She held up a picture of a man with with periwinkle eye, short silver hair with horns on top and red markings on the left cheek he appeared to be from the demon race. 

 

   One of the members stood up from the table, pulled down his hood to reveal a bald head, and black eyes. His name is Azazel. 

 

   " I have my lady." He said 

 

  Desdemona looked back at the picture with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hhhhmmmmm, he seems to have potential. What do you know of him Azazel?" She asked him. 

 

    " He is an adventurer known as Diablo the Demon Lord. He is a very powerful being who has said to have taken out an army of fallen ones in one spell leaving nothing of them behind." He answered. 

 

    Desdemona looked intrigued at this piece of info. 'Yes' she thought, 'This Diablo will make a fine edition to my league of soldiers.' 

 

   " You have done well Azazel, I'll have you in charge of capture and recruiting this man for our cause." Said Desdemona. 

 

  " It won't be so simple my lady," said Azazel, " He possess a rare magic know as reflection magic, so our usual de-aging spells won't effect him." 

 

  Desdemona thought through this carefully and came up with a solution. " Well then we will have to use one of our old tricks. If spells won't work on him. Perhaps a de-aging potion might. I don't think his reflection magic will defend him if he takes the potion willingly while not knowing about it. Just slip it into his drink without him seeing you and it should work just fine. Once he has reverted into a baby, you will have to find a chance to capture him and bring him back to headquarters. Is that understood?" 

 

"Yes my lady." Said Azazel 

 

"Good," said Desdemona, "Best you rest, you have an important assignment tomorrow." 

 

With that, everyone left for the night, readying for the task at hand in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the org. Dark Phoenix comes from the rebirth cycle of the Phoenix bird and dark comes from how they re-raise villains in the group.


End file.
